Is it alright to be a white dragon? Or a white rabbit?
by MidnightMint
Summary: Belle Cranel is a girl who grew up hidden deep in a forest via unknown circumstances. With a unique set of abilities, how will her existence affect the society of gods and goddesses? Genderbend/AU
1. Chapter 1

Due to several requests I've received; I'm re-uploading and contuing this story. Have fun! ^_^

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"What the hell!?" A voice yelled. "They're all trying to escape and head towards the upper floor!"

A male werewolf with gray hair shouted as his gaze traveled towards the group of minotaurs all running towards the stairs leading up to the upper floors of dungeon in haste.

"It's a group of rampaging minotaurs and the upper floors are filled with lower-leveled adventurers!" A voice replied with panic evident in her voice. "They won't be able to handle them and they will be massacred!"

"Stop them as soon as possible!" Another voice commanded in a stern tone.

With terrifying speed comparable to that of a tempest, a beautiful young woman rushed through a group of minotaur and swiftly slashed through the side of their bodies making their innards fall out and produced a foul odor in the air. While it was indeed a bad smell, none of the adventurers paid any heed to it due to how focused they were in their current mission.

That mission was to stop the rampaging minotaurs just before they reach the upper floors where low-leveled adventurers resided.

The adventurers who had such a mission was the Loki Familia.

The familia was currently known to be one of the strongest familia based in Orario. The main party of the familia were just headed to exit the dungeon after their latest expedition down towards the lowest floors. As they were heading up, they met numerous minotaurs standing in their way. When they were about to lay waste to the said monsters, the monsters sensed their doomed fate and tried to flee.

One by one, the minotaurs' numbers were slowly dwindling as they traversed through as the adventurers did what they can to quell their numbers.

But it was becoming apparent to them that some of the minotaurs would be able to reached the lower floors due to their panic-filled speed.

They didn't want the bad taste of having low-leveled adventurers dying due to the fleeing minotaurs to be in their mouths.

As they continued to give chase, a figure was suddenly spotted just above the end of the staircase where the minotaurs were heading towards to.

"Someone is up the stairs!" an amazoness called.

The adventurers' sights were then directed towards the end of the stairs where they saw the figure.

The figure was a beautiful and cute girl who couldn't be older than 15. She had long messy snow-white hair and wine-red colored eyes. Her attire didn't amount to much as she was merely wearing a dark brown cloak that was tattered here and there.

"A low-leveled adventurer!?" Another amazoness asked in a panic.

"What the hell is someone like her doing here!?" The werewolf complained. "Out of the way you trash! You want to be flattened!?"

"Please get out of the way!" The golden-haired swordswoman tried to called out scared.

The figure then turned her sights towards their direction and her eyes seemed to widened.

As they were expecting the girl to scream and run away in the opposite direction, they were caught shocked at what happened next.

Instead of the girl fleeing, the girl raised her hands slightly and seemed to say something. Due to the distance between them, the Loki Familia members couldn't hear what she was saying. Almost immediately after the girl had finished speaking, her hands were then engulfed with rushing wind producing a terrifying howl as it danced around her wrists.

The Loki adventurers stared in shock at what's happening, but before they could react or do anything, the figure rushed towards the group of minotaurs with great speed leaving behind a trail of wind from both of her hands as the sound of gushing blood filled the area.

The adventurers could only stare in awe at the scene unfolding right in front of them. The girl stopped right between the werewolf and the golden-haired swordswoman and seemed to be observing at the outcome of her actions.

"One minotaur is still alive and is running away!" The amazon called out breaking the silence and catching the attention of the adventurers.

When they were about to give chase, the girl took a step and uttered something to herself.

"So I missed one?" The girl said in a cute tone.

The adventurers stopped in their tracks and observed what the girl was trying to do.

The girl raised her head back and started to breathe in a huge amount of air in her lungs.

"Breath of the White Dragon!"

With a terrifying sound akin to that of a howl of a tornado or tempest, the girl released a strong torrent of air from her mouth which travelled with great speed as it twirled like it was a twister shot out from a cannon.

The minotaur heard the terrifying howling of the wind and did its best to flee, but it was futile. As if its body was nothing more than a soft fruit, the wind rushed through the minotaur tearing its body apart making its body parts splash around the stairs making a disgusting squish sound as it did.

It didn't need to be questioned that the veteran adventurers were in a state of shock and awe witnessing such a scene and were completely silent as their gaze never left the girl.

"This is scary!" The girl complained. "I only wanted to check if I could handle the lower floors, but it's quite scary."

"WHAT THE HELL!?" The werewolf shouted unable to process what just happened in front of them.

* * *

"That concludes the report, Goddess Loki." A male Pallum with blonde hair stated as he finished his debriefing of what they've learned from their latest expedition.

This pallum was named Finn Deimne.

The captain of the Loki Familia.

"A lot of mysteries, yet so little answers for them." A red-haired goddess said as she cupped her chin with her hand. "Seems like we only get more questions than answers the more we dive further down the dungeon."

This goddess was Loki, the goddess of mischief.

"Indeed." Finn nodded. "Speaking of more questions, it seems Riveria and the others have something else to report to you."

Hearing this, Loki turned her gaze towards the green-haired high elf known as Riveria. She was standing besides a male werewolf known as Bete, twin amazoness known as Tione and Tiona, and the golden-haired swordswoman, Aiz.

"I've only heard from the others since I was at a lower floor." Riveria said as she gestured towards Aiz and the others. "So I will leave the telling of the story to them."

"Alright then." Loki nodded.

"During our way up the upper floors of the dungeon, we met up with a huge group of minotaurs." Tione explained. "We aimed to slay them as soon as possible but they sensed the danger that was about to befall them and ran away. That was when we met a cute girl."

"A girl!?" Loki stood up from her seat as she slammed her hands on a table. "Is she super adorable!?"

"Really!?" Bete lashed out. "That's what you focused at!?"

"Well!?" Loki continued still. "Is she!?"

"Yeah, she is super cute!" Tiona confirmed with a huge grin on her face.

"Heck yeah!" Loki cheered raising her hands up in the air. "Let's recruit her!"

"Will you quiet down for a moment!" Riveria walked up to Loki and elbowed her making the goddess plopped down on top of the table.

"Guh!" Loki grunted. "F-fine, sorry. Please go on."

* * *

"So she's strong?" Loki stared at her familia members with all seriousness now present on her expression.

"Yes." Aiz nodded as she answered. "Within just mere moments she managed to take care of those horde of minotaurs without much problem."

"Did she say anything at all to you guys?" Loki asked.

"None." Bete answered with a growl. "After killing those stupid minotaurs, she just took the intact magic stones and went on her way not minding our voices as we called her."

"You say she was using some form of magic that all of you have never seen before?" Finn asked clearly now intrigued by this unknown girl who wielded unknown magic.

"Indeed." Riveria nodded. "While I didn't see it myself, they asked me about it and gave me the details regarding this uknown girl's magic,"

"And?"

"I've never heard of such magic." Riveria shook her head dissatisfied that she was unable to appraised the magic. "I've listened to their description, especially Aiz's and Bete's since they were the closest, but I'm unable to discern just what magic this girl had used."

"She did say a name though right before she unleashed her breath attack." Bete added in.

"And what's that."

"She called it..." This time it was Aiz who answered. Her tone was serious and firm. "Breath of the White Dragon."

Hearing what the girl named her magic attack, the entire room became silent. It was unheard of after all. A magic that seemed to be connected directly to dragons?

It was unheard of before.

"I've never heard of a magic named like that in the past." Loki confirmed. "Have you tried asking around?"

"Not just yet." Riveria shook her head.

"We focused more on trying to rack our heads off to find if we do know this girl before and had just forgotten about her."

"The answer?"

"Impossible." Riveria stated in a firm tone. "If we did ever learnt of such a person before, surely we wouldn't be able to forget about her no matter how much time passed."

"That is correct." Finn nodded.

"Have you tried asking around?" Loki asked as she leaned back on her chair staring at the ceiling of the room.

"Not yet."

"Understandable." Loki replied as she started to rock back and forth on her chair. "You just came back from a huge expedition after all."

"We're planing on asking around after a few days' rest." Riveria added as she gazed over her allies who obviously still looked tired and worn out.

"Good." Loki stood up from her chair and put her hands on her waist as she revealed a small smile on her face. "Rest well my children, you deserve it. We'll leave the recruiting of this girl at a later date."

"You intend to recruit her?" Finn asked with a raised brow.

"She's strong."

"...And cute?" Tiona added in a small voice but it was heard by Loki.

"AND CUTE!" Loki exclaimed with a huge grin.

* * *

_"Get away from here, you cursed girl!"_

_"Stay away from our children you girl of misfortune!"_

_I am a human like them, yet why do they yell these words at me as they looked at me with eyes full of disgust and hatred. It was as if I'm some sort of carrier of an illness._

_I only wanted to play with the other kids._

_But the other kids as well as the adults all ran away from me as soon as they set their eyes upon me._

_Why?_

_Why was that?_

_Did I do something wrong?_

_"Ugh. Just look at her red eyes!"_

_I heard an adult say as she pointed at me with a finger._

_"Clearly a sign of misfortune!"_

_I gazed down towards a puddle of water at the ground and saw my reflection. The children and the adults here shared the same traits with each other physically._

_But I was different._

_I had a different colored hair and eyes from them._

_Was this why they hated me?_

_I mean no harm._

_I only want to play with them._

_I don't want to be alone._

_Please don't leave me alone._

_"I don't want to hurt anyone!" I said. "I only want to play with other-"_

_As I was about to reach out my hand towards them, I felt something sharp and heavy hit my forhead. With a loud thunk, I looked down and saw a rock with its edge covered with blood._

_My blood._

_I felt a stream of my blood trail down my face from my forhead._

_It felt both warm and cold._

_"W-why?"_

_Why do you hate me?_

_I couldn't help let my tears rolled down from my eyes._

_"We don't want anything with you!"_

_"Get out of here!"_

_"Cursed child!"_

_I wanted to calm them. To tell them I didn't bring any harm._

_But soon several more rocks flew towards me. Most of them missed me, but some managed to hit me._

_It hurts._

_It hurts physically but it also hurts my heart._

_Why did they hate me so?_

_How could they look at me with such resentment present in their eyes?_

_I only wanted a friend._

_Was that so much to ask?_

_Soon, I found myself running away. I lived inside a forest with my parents, by their no longer around._

_Why am I hated?_

_It was already dark when I collapsed on the ground on my hands and knees panting._

_Collecting myself, I sat up on the ground and hugged my knees close._

_Why did they hate me?_

_I did nothing._

_Why?_

_Without any pause, my tears fell._

_"It seems you too are in solitude, child of man." A deep rumbling voice called out._

_In shock, I tilted my head up and saw something I seemed to have failed to noticed earlier despite the fact that it should've impossible for me not too considering the sheer size of it._

_It was a creature._

_A creature so beautiful and majestic. So strong and powerful._

_"What is your name, child of man."_

_"Belle." I answered. "Belle Cranel."_

**To be Continued.**

* * *

**Afterword**

Here we are, back at it again!

Due to several requests, I'm bringing it back! It was really a surprise to learn that there are still readers who remembers this story! It's really heartwarming! Thanks for the support!

If you spot any mistake regarding spelling, grammar, and/or continuity, feel free to tell me all about them.

Please leave a review as they are always helpful!

See ya in the next chapter!

Laters~


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

It has been the same regular day at the guild for Eina Tulle. Eina is a receptionist as a guild who can also work as an advisor for adventurers, especially new ones. Aventurers come and go, sometimes they ask something to her, sometimes they come to exchange the magic stones they've accumulated during their dungeon dive.

So all in all, it's the same old day in the guild.

While Eina likes her job at the guild, it does get a bit boring from time to time.

Though these recent days had become really entertaining as well as worrisome for Eina.

Why?

The reason for that is the sudden arrival of the girl all cheerfully waving her hands as she ran towards the reception desk where Eina is stationed at all excited.

The girl was about the age between fourteen or fifteen. She had long messy snow-white hair and deep crimson eye. She wore a tattered cloak over a simple worn black undershirt and brown shorts which really show off her legs. Her facial features were a mix of soft and elegant. She was incredibly adorable and cute, Just seeing her smile will make any person, even maybe regardless of gender, want to protect her.

This girl was Belle Cranel.

"Eina-nee!" Belle excitedly called out the receptionist's name as she ran over while waving her hand as a means to get the receptionist's attention. "Eina-nee!"

Always feeling all warm and relaxed with the presence of the young girl, Eina was about to show a smile but halted her facial features as she finally noticed the state which Belle currently had.

Her cloak was more tattered than before telling just how much fighting she had did in her latest dungeon dive. But what Eina found troublesome and worrisome the most was the now completely drenched hair, face, and cloak of Belle.

What was she drenched with?

It was none other than blood.

Feeling as if a vein had popped inside her head, Eina stood up from her seat and immediately stormed her way towards the girl.

"Eina-nee! Eina-ne-!"

"Shut it!" Eina pushed a finger up Belle's lips signalling her to stop talking. "What on earth happened to you!? What is with that blood!? Is that your blood!?"

Seeing the panic in Eina's expression, Belle blinked confused. Realizing that she was talking about her current state, Belle took a look at her own body and realized that she was caked with blood all over.

"Don't worry Eina-nee!" Belle smiled as if she wasn't even the slightest bit bothered by her current state of attire. "It's not my blood!"

"Then who's blood is it!?" Eina questioned with a raised voice all worried. "A monster!?"

"Uh huh." Belle excitedly nodded as a response before raising the index finger on both her hands and putting up against both sides of her head as if to make horns. "I met those monsters with brown pair and horns!" Belle then cupped her chin as she thought deeply before finally clasping her hands together and grinning. "A minotaur! It was a

"A minotaur!?" Eina yelled as she grabbed Belle's shoulders and shook her. "You mean to tell me you went into the middle floors!?"

"N-no!...No.." Belled started to feel a bit afraid seeing the angry expression written all over Eina's face. "I-I did not... Eina-nee..."

"Then how did you meet a minotaur!?"

"I-I tried to peek towards the stairs leading up to the middle floors just to check it out." Belle explained. "It was there that I saw a group of them."

"A horde of minotaurs running up the stairs!?"

"y-yes..."

"And you fought them!?"

"Y-yes..."

"Belle!" Eina scolded the girl. "Didn't I tell you not to do anything too dangerous in the dungeon!?"

"B-but...B-but... I could handle them!" Belle tried to defend her case. "I-I-I...beat them..."

"It doesn't matter whether or not you beat them!" Eina scolded. "It's the fact that you still did something outrageous! You should've just left the horde of minotaurs to higher-leveled adventurers! You some adventurers right?"

"...Yes."

"See!?" Eina put her hands on her waist as she frowned towards Belle who was shrinking back in fear. "They could've dealt with them properly! No need to get involved!"

"I'm sorry!" Belled apologized.

Hearing the sudden apology from the girl, Eina couldn't help but release a deep sigh.

She knew she was being a too strict towards Belle, but she couldn't really help it.

Eina knew just how strong Belle Cranel was. She had seen firsthand just how powerful she can be when she gets serious during their first meeting. Just by going by what she had seen the girl do, she was confident that she can handle the middle floors and with caution perhaps even the lower floors.

But the girl didn't belong to any Familia. Therefore, she wasn't blessed with a falna.

Becoming an adventurer without a Familia as nearly impossible. Most who tried to were turned away by the guild. The guild couldn't really help it though. The dungeon was like a living creature and it swallowed any unsuspecting and unprepared adventurers.

Eina had to make an exception for Belle. She handled all the necessary process for Belle personally and took it upon herself to be the girl's advisor.

Belle was strong. Eina didn't have any doubts about that. But her having a falna would be much better for her safety. With the blessings of a falna, the girl would be able to grow much stronger and faster. Her chances of surviving even in the lower floors would increase.

So Eina decided for herself that she would control the amount of floors Belle would descend to until she found herself a Familia and were to be blessed with a falna.

But that's where Eina's trouble begins.

Belle Cranel didn't have a favorable view towards adventurers belonging in Familias.

Something happened to her involving a group of adventurers in a certain Familia during her first days in Orario. So she was wary of being involved with Familias.

Even though she only knew Belle for a short while, she had come to understand the girl quite deeply.

Belle had two sides.

One side was the cheerful, warm, kind, yet a bit naive girl currently right in front of her.

And the other...

Feeling a sudden warm sensation envelop her hands, Eina Tulle was pulled out from her thoughts. She looked at her hands and realized Belle was holding them tightly with her own.

"I'm sorry, Eina-nee. Are you angry?" Belle had tears beading up at the corner of her eyes as she looked up towards Eina. "I'm really sorry."

Eina couldn't help but blush at the sudden scene of pure cuteness.

Grabbing Belle by her wrists, Eina pulled the girl into an embrace and gently patted the girl's head.

"I'm sorry too. I said too much." Eina comforted the girl.

"You're not angry anymore?"

"No longer angry." Eina showed a smile.

Seeing the smile from her, Belle returned the smile with one of her own.

"How could I stay angry at this adorable face right here?" Eina teased as she poked Belle's right cheek with a finger.

"He he~" Belle released a small laugh.

"Alright." Eina then released the embrace and straightened her posture as she realized they were gaining the attention of most who were present at the guild. "I'll forgive you for now. But please, if you're going to the middle floors tell me so I can atleast do my best to brief you regarding what the floors would be."

"Okay!" Belle nodded with a grin.

"That's my girl!" Eina smiled before frowning again. "Now then! You obviously need to take a bath and wash your clothes. Come on then! I'll give you a bath."

Hearing the prospect of a bath, Belle's expression turned to that of pure terror.

"No!" Belle paled as she tried to reject the offer. "I don't need a bath!"

"What!?" Eina raised a brow. "Of course you do! Look at yourself!"

"I-I'll just change clothes then!"

"Denied!" Eina scolded as she grasped Belle by her wrist and started to pull her from where she was standing.

"Please Eina-nee!" Belle cried out. "No baths!"

"Denied!" Eina smiled. "I'll make sure you're all sparkling clean when we're done."

"Nooooooooooooooooooo!"

* * *

"So how's the search going?" Loki asked.

She was currently at the office of her Familia captain sitting on the sofa stationed at the side just a few feet in front of a bookcase.

"Be more specific." Finn asked the goddess. "Are you referring to the Familia we'll be asking for support in our next expedition or are you referring to that mysterious girl Ains and the others had met?"

"Both!" Loki answered with a raised voice.

Hearing her answer, Riveria whom were standing at the side leaning against a wall with her arms crossed raised a brow as she stared at their goddess.

"Both really-!"

Finn then was the next one to raise a brow and then the dwarf Garreth followed.

"-But more on the girl."

Finn released a sigh as he heard Loki's honest answer, though he had actually expected it.

"You're really caught up with this mysterious girl, huh Loki?"

"Of course! Aren't you!?"

"I admit I am curious." Riveria answered.

"Would be nice to see this girl and see what she can do personally." Garreth added.

"Well, you're in luck Loki." Finn smiled.

"What!?" Loki stood up then rushed towards Finn and slammed her hands on top of the desk. "Have you learned something about her!?"

"Indeed. It was actually Tione and Tiona who found out something as they asked around." Finna explained as he tidied up the papers that were scattered due to Loki slamming the desk with her hands.

"Well!?" Loki grabbed Finn by the collar and stared at him with eyes filled with excitement and motivation.

"It appears that she's connected to a receptionist by the guild." Finn answered.

"Really!? Yahoo!" Loki jumped with a raised fist in the air. "Then all we need to do is ask that receptionist about this adorable girl!"

* * *

"Ah, you must be referring to Eina. I'm sorry, but she's on a day off today, goddess Loki." A receptionist explained at the group of people gathered in front of her desk.

Finn shrugged his shoulders. Riveria sighed. Tiona and Tione rubbed the back of their heads. Ais merely stared in silence. While Loki's jaw dropped open at their misfortune.

"And I was all excited and all!" Loki complained.

"Can't help it." Finn shrugged. "We can just return tomorrow."

Riveria then walked up to the desk and asked the receptionist present a question.

"Can we get a name please?" The high elf asked curious. "The girl's?"

"Cute girl with white hair and red eyes right?" The receptionist clarified. "It should be Belle Cranel. Eina had said that she met the cutie during her last vacation trip outside Orario. She returned here in Orario with the girl."

"Belle Cranel, huh?"

* * *

"That was really disappointing." Loki hung her head low as she walked alongside her Familia members.

"We can't really do anything about it, Loki." Finn said.

"Didn't you hear what the receptionist said?" Tione joined the conversation. "This Eina-san had taken a day off. So she should be back by tomorrow."

"But I can't wait that long for a cute girl!" Loki complained.

"Well, she is really adorable!" Tiona grinned as she walked with her hands behind her head.

"See!? I need to see her now!"

"Get a hold of yourself." Riveria scolded their goddess with a light smack on her head.

"Ouch! Mama!"

"Who are you calling mama!?"

"Just get over it Loki, We'll ask again tomorrow." Finna tried to comfor the goddess. "Just be patient. It's not like we'll see one of our members randomly with the girl right?"

As soon as Finn said this, Aiz suddenly stopped in her tracks and seemed as if she caught tranced by something. Seeing this, the group suddenly stopped and asked the sword princess.

"Aiz-tan?" Loki asked. "What's wrong?"

"Belle."

"Huh?"

"Belle Cranel." Aiz repeated as she raised a hand in order to point in front of them.

Their sights followed the direction where the sword princess was pointing at and was caught off-guard by the scene unfolding in front of them.

Just in front of the establishment known as 'Hostess of Fertillity' was their resident tsundere-wolf, Bete Loga, and an adorable girl standing right in front of the wolf giving him a sharp glare.

Loki stared at the girl with wide eyes.

She had long messy white hair and deep crimson eyes. She was adorable. Insanely adorable. Perhaps even as adorable, if not as adorable, than Aiz.

"Bet-"

Before Tiona could even finish her calling of the werewolf's name, the wold suddenly lunged forward and aimed a punch towards the girl.

"What are you doing you moron!?" Tione shouted angry.

Aiz grasped the handle of her sword and was about to step in when she was stopped by both her Familia captain and their goddess. She looked at the both of them and noticed the serious gaze they were giving at the bout that was unfolding before them.

The first punch thrown was easily dodged by the girl by tilting her head to the side. Bete followed up with a sidesweep kick using his left leg. With a hop, the girl evaded the attack and twirled her body to drop an axe kick on Bete's head. Bete saw the attack and crossed his arms above his head in order to block the attack. As the girl's foot and Bete's arms collided, a rush of pressure was unleashed sending a gush of wind that could be felt by the bystanders watching the fight at a reasonable distance.

"She's good." Finn smiled as he continued to watch Bete and the girl continue to exchange blows.

"I didn't expect such movements from such a cute girl." Riveria commented. "Can't really judge a book by its cover."

"Seems like Bete is getting a bit serious." Tiona observed.

"With him getting a bit serious, it seems the girl is really quite strong." Tiona replied.

"I want her." Loki showed a mischievous grin. "I want that girl in our Familia."

After a series of exchanging fists and kicks, Bete managed to catch the right arm of the girl by the wrist. Seeing this, the girl threw a punch with her left. Bete responded by instinct and caught the left arm swiftly.

"She's caught." Tiona commented.

"For a rabbit to dare bare her teeth to a wolf, you dare have the guts huh?" Bete smirked. "Get lost, weakling!"

With a sharp intake of breath, Bete raished his right leg and with all the strength he could muster kicked the girl in her stomach. With a cough of blood, the girl was flown straight into a group of wooden barrels and crates destroying them as she landed.

"And it's over." Tione said.

"For her to actually last this long, she's quite skilled huh?"

"The hell you guys doing here?" Bete said as he walked up to his allies.

"You're comment on her?" Finn asked curous as to what the wolf would say regarding the girl.

"Decent, but that's it." Bete shrugged as he beamed an arrogant smile. "She's the girl we saw kill those minotaurs right?"

"Yes." Riveria answered.

"Then's nothing more than a one trick pony." Bete laughed. "She's nothing special."

"You're a level 5, Bete." Aiz commented feeling a bit irritated.

"So?" Bete cocked a brow as he smirked at Aiz.

"Regardless, I want her." Loki demanded. "I want her in my Familia."

"Are you sure about that?" Bete asked their goddess. "She's not all that weak, but she's not worth the trouble."

"I don't care." Loki replied before turning to the Riveria. "Check to see if she's alright."

"Fine." Riveria nodded as she walked up to the girl.

However, before Riveria could take five steps towards her direction. A loud sound could be heard. What followed was a cloud of dust erupting as the wooden crates and barrels got thrown away violently smashing into pieces as they landed on the ground or hit a wall.

"How dare a rabbit?" The girl said with now serious tone in her voice. "_How dare a rabbit?_"

Slowly, the girl got right back up to standing. She tilted her head to the side as a furious expression wrote all over her cute face. Her eyes seemed as if they glowing red. She bared her teeth and showed her fangs.

"So you can still stand?" Bete said with a mocking tone. "Just lay down already, you trash rabbit."

Hearing another one of his mocking words, the girl clenched her teeth much tighter. She then lowered her body and put up her hands on the floor. With her legs wide apart and her hands on the floor right in front of her, the girl was now on all fours as she gave the werewolf a hostile glare and released a growl showing her unnaturally sharp canine teeth.

The stance in which the girl was currently emulating resembled that of a rabbit ready to pounce.

"I'll teach you something, arrogant wolf." The girl growled.

"Oh!?" Bete smirked as he stepped forward. "You think you can do something!?"

Sensing the arrogant werewolf step towards her, the girl looked up and said something.

"Pounce of the White Rabbit." The girl said through her teeth.

With the sound resembling a crack of thunder after a lightning strike, the girl vanished from where she was standing and left a deep crater.

"The hell!?" Bete yelled.

Everyone watching the scene were caught by surprised by the lightning speed the girl had showed as she lunged forwards to the werewolf in a mere second. Disappearing from their sights, they tried to scramble their eyes in order to catch the girl once again with their eyes.

With the sound of rushing wind, the Loki Familia were caught by surprised by the sudden appearance of the girl right in front of them. She was currently had her arms stretched crossed against each other as if they were the claws of a monster. What caught them by surprised the most was the girl appearing behind Bete as if she had passed through him before he could even notice.

"W-what... the... fuc-" Bete mumbled.

With the sound of something being shredded, Bete's shirt got torn into bits as if he was mauled by a violent animal. With a cough of blood, Bete covered his mouth with right hand while his left hand grabbed his chest in pain. With a pained grimace written all over his face, Bete fell to his knees and consequently dropped unconscious on the ground with an audible thud.

"You see sometimes.." The girl said with a sinister smirked. "Rabbits feast on wolves too."

**To be Continued**

* * *

**Afterword**

It really is amazing seeing the amount of support this story has received. Thanks for the support!

Tell me what your thoughts are about this story via review as they are always a great help!

If you spot any mistakes regarding spelling or grammar(Surely there would be), please tell me all about them and I'll fix them as soon as I can.

Thank you for reading!

Laters~


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

_"Mama?" I called out. "Mama where are you!?"_

_As soon as I woke up, mama suddenly had me search for some food since she was hungry. This was really weird due to ever since I first met mama she hadn't eaten anything claiming that the way she sustained herself was vastly different from me. Which was surprising because mama is really big even with her wings folded so I thought that she ate a lot._

_However, I will do everything for mama._

_She took care of me when no one did._

_She played with me when all of the kids hated me._

_She also taught me a lot of things!_

_So I will always do anything for mama to make her happy! _

_I will never do anything to make mama angry at me!_

_So I did my best in hunting animals for mama to eat. I was excited. Because this will be the first time me and mama would share a meal together! Before it was always just me eating while mama just watched or sleep. So I hunted with everything I got._

_But when I returned she wasn't there._

_She was gone._

_"MAMA!" I shouted loud in order to have my voice travel through the forest. "MAMA!"_

_I don't have any idea for how long I was screaming for mama again and again in this lonely forest. But I received no answers. The only thing I saw where animals scurrying away from me probably because of my loud voice._

_It took a whole day of my running from one part of the forest to the next screaming my lungs out for me to stop._

_Helpless._

_Lonely._

_"...Mama." I cried._

_But no matter how much time has passed. It was just me in this dark and silent forest. Mama didn't show up, leaving me to cry all alone in this tranquil forest._

* * *

"Eina-nee?"

Belle called out with a soft tone.

She kept her eyes close as she felt that opening her eyes would increase the intensity of the headache she was currently experiencing.

Though she couldn't really see without opening her eyes, she was relaxed due to the fact that she could tell that she was currently in bed in Eina's place. This was because of her strong sense of smell thus it made it possible for Belle to familiarize the place via its scent. Thus with just using her sense of smell, she could tell she was in a familiar and safe place.

"I'm right here." Eina called out softly.

Belle shakily raised her left hand in the air which was gently grabbed by Eina whom began to caressed it fondly.

"Are you ok?" Eina asked worried.

"I'm fine." Belle answered. "I just don't know what happened."

The last thing Belle could remember was that arrogant wolf's words. She could remember the pain dealt to her by that annoying wolf and the pain she dealt to the annoying wolf.

Perhaps sensing the troubled thoughts of the girl, Eina reached over and pressed a hand on Belle's forehead and began to gently massage her temple.

"What are you thinking of?" Eina asked.

"Just that rude wolfie." Belle answered with a frown gracing her features. "I was just eating since that beautiful elf-neesan gave me food. Then that wolfie entered and saw me and started to be a meanie to me."

Though she was a bit troubled by the actions of Bete, Eina found the sight of Belle Cranel grumbling insanely adorable. Her pout only served to multiply her cuteness factor by several folds. It took everything she had to hold herself back on hugging the daylights out of the cute girl.

Eina instead told everything that happened. Which was after Belle knocked out Bete Loga out, she turned her sights on the other members of the Loki Familia. In her blind rage, she thought that they were there to hurt her too. So she rushed towards them intending to attack, but was constricted by the amazoness twins. Though they tried talking her out of her rage, Belle wasn't listening and tried to escape their grasps, which consequently resulted in her getting knocked out by familia captain, Finn.

As Eina finished her story, she could Belle bare her fangs in pure annoyance. This troubles the half-elf greatly.

Belle already has a distaste for adventurers, especially those belonging in big familias. The events with the Loki Familia would only serve to fuel her distaste further. Despite the girl going about her days minding her own business, she was just really unlucky in attracting attention towards herself.

Eina could somewhat understand why that was.

Belle was different.

She didn't know exactly why that was. But Belle just really was different. She was insanely adorable of couse, but that alone wouldn't attract too much attention would it?

Scratch that.

A lot of attention would be gain just from that actually. Orario is a huge place with a vasy variety of people of different race and characteristics. And with that comes people with different tastes, preferences, and(though Eina laments it)fetishes.

But surely that wasn't the sole reason.

Ein was suddenly brought out of her train of thoughts by a sudden rumbling sound. She turned towards Belle whom was still laying on the bed and saw she was grabbing her stomach with her two hands as if she was trying to hide it while her cheeks erupt a reddish tint.

"Oho?" Eina couldn't help but shift her expression into a playful smirk. Her convoluted thoughts from earlier now forgotten. "Is somebody hungry?" Eina teased.

Belle didn't give out a respond opting just to turn her head away from Eina's direction as she felt her cheeks heat up more.

"Oh?" Eina continued with her teasing. "Then I guess you don't need anything?"

Eina began to stand up and try to appear as if she was about leave just to tease Belle and it worked splendidly as Belle reached out and grabbed Eina's sleeve.

"...Eine-nee." Belle called out with a whimper.

Eina tried her best not to coo at the adorable tone the girl was using in calling her. Despite her best effort to resist turning around to face the girl, she couldn't help herself as the girl let out another whimper. So when she turned around she was met with a sight that melted her heart.

Belle Cranel was pouting!

"I'm hungry." Belle said with her pout. "Can we eat?"

_Gods it should be illegal for one girl to be this adorable!_ Eina thought.

With sharp intake of breath, Eina rushed over to hug the girl tightly.

"How could I say no now!?" Eina shouted.

"Yay!"

* * *

"Do you have any excuses?" Loki asked.

Her gaze was currently directed downwards on the Bete Loga whom was laying on the floor comically beat up and tied down with several thick ropes.

In truth, Loki wanted to scold her child on the same day he attacked white-haired girl but the werewolf was down for the count for the entire night. So they waited the day after to deal out the punishment.

The trickster goddess wanted to recruit the girl into her familia after finding out that she was adorable. What was once just some sort of a goddess' fancy now turned into a desire. After seeing the elusive Bell Cranel, she was captivated.

Cute yes, but had a bite that was sharp as blades. Adorable, yet shrouded in mystery as to what her origin was.

Loki was curious. There was something really different about the girl. A feeling or sensation that set her apart from the other civilians and adventurers within the city of Orario.

But what was it?

She wasn't certain, but she had an intuition that the girl's mystery is akin to that of Ais. Her origin must different from regular people and the goddess was dying to unearth what it was.

Her desire was burning!

"He says he has no excuses." Tione said with a frown. She along with her sister Tiona was tasked to punish Bete in front of Loki and tie him up. "I guess he just went up straight stupid."

"What did you say!?" Bete growled.

"Tiona." Tione called her sister.

"Alright!" Tiona smiled, walked up to the tied Bete and swiftly brought down her fist to the wolf's head.

"GAh!" Bete grimaced. "The hell!?"

Loki propped her elbows on the table and rested her chin on her hands as she looked at her familia top three children.

Finn was scratching the back of his head as he stood on Loki's right side with a small smile on his face. Riveria on the other hand had her arms crossed and was frowning deeply as she looked at Bete as if she was looking at scattered trash on the floor. Gareth merely observe everything as he brought a drink with him.

"So what should we do now?" Finn asked as he turned to Loki. "We do still need to prepare for our next expedition and I hate to not sugarcoat it, but we are currently in the red in terms of our budget."

"We really do need to get on that." Gareth followed up. "But I can tell that Loki right here won't really let this one go so easily."

Finn actually agreed with the dwarf. While he did want to get organize the necessities for their upcoming expedition, he did truly understand why their goddess was caught up with the mysterious white haired girl.

There was just something about the girl that is eye catching. Something that sets her aside from other adventurers. She didn't seem to be a pallum which was slightly unfortunate for Finn.

"Apologize to the girl." Riveria suddenly spoke garnering the attention of everyone present in the room. "I have no desire to make the public's opinion of us to be the kind of familia that condones such displeasing actions."

"Ha!?" Bete scowled at the high elf. "Why the hell do I need to apologize to som-"

Bete's sentence was cut off by Loki standing up all of a sudden. The goddess walked around the desk and then to Bete.

"Apologize." Loki said quietly.

"Why sh-"

Bete felt a sudden chill as he looked up and saw the expression written on Loki's face.

The goddess was livid.

A sight that was rarely seen even by her own familia children.

Loki and Bete stared at each other in complete silence for half a minute before the werewolf broke the silence by releasing a deep sigh.

"Alright." Bete nodded.

After a few seconds of silence from Loki, her expression turned that to a wide smile. "A'right then!" She clapped her hands. "Tione and Tiona, make sure to be witnesses to this idiot's apology." Loki commanded and nodded. "Now then, this kind of stuff so early in the morning sucks. You guys hafta be hungry right? Let's go eat!"

Without waiting for any response from her children, Loki walked out of the room without missing a beat. To shift from one emotion to the next in such a short amount time. Only one thing was one everyone's mind.

Scary.

* * *

Eina was pleased.

She was worried about the mood Belle would be in after last night's altercation with the Loki familia. But any worry she had was washed away by the mere sight of Belle Cranel.

The girl in question was now walking besides Eina while holding her hands firmly as she swung their hands as they walked. The sight was positively adorable making the half-elf smile as they went on their way.

The Hostess of Fertility would be open in about an hour since it was really early in the morning, however Belle was already hungry, so Eina decided to take the girl into another restaurant or cafe.

Now the problem was what to buy for Belle?

The girl grew up in a forest eating anything edible regardless of taste in order to survive, so she wasn't really picky which Eina was thankful for. But she did notice that the girl does have food she prefers to eat more. While the girl would surely eat anything Eina buys for her without a single complaint, Eina wanted to treat the girl to something nice.

"So Belle?" Eina called making the girl look at her.

"Hm?" Belle tilted her head to the side.

Such a cute sight.

"What do you want to eat? Anything you like?" Eina asked willing to indulge the girl's likings for the morning.

Belle scrunched up her eyebrows as she fell into thought. After a minute of silent contemplating, Belle opened up her eyes. "I like everything Eine-nee gives me!" Belle stated with a wide grin.

Eina struggled intensely to contain the squeel that threatened to escape her mouth and clutch her chest with her free hand. Blushing she looked away from Belle while grumbling to herself.

_This girl is just so unfair!_

* * *

In the innermost interior of the guild, lies a platform rising up to several feet above the floor. Atop of this platform were four tall torches position to each corner of the said platform. On the centre lies a throne that resembled more of a monolith or ancient tablet.

This was known as the room of prayers.

Residing in this room of prayers was the god known as Ouranos. A god with the appearance of an aged man with white hair and blue eyes. One of the first gods to descend from the heaven. While the elf Royman was acting as the guild head, it was truthfully Ouranos himself the guild head. Though he was more focused on using his divinity to keep the monsters residing inside the dungeon from coming out to the city of Orario.

Ouranos opened his eyes and turned towards the left and called out. "Fels."

As if one within the shadows, a figure appeared from within the darkness of the room.

The figure wore black robes that seemed to blend completely into darkness which covered the entirety of the figure making it impossible to ascertain its gender nor appearance.

This figure was known as Fels.

"How is she?" Ouranos asked the robed figure.

"As of the current, her status is fine." Fels responded after a short bow. "Though there was some sort of altercation involving her and the Loki familia last night."

Hearing this Ouranos let out a sigh. "As a familia grows stronger and more infuencial, so will their egos." The god shook his head as if trying to rid his mind of this displeasing thought. "Time and time again, this happens more often than not."

"Shall we do something regarding this?" Fels asked.

"There is no need for any actions." Ouranos declined. "I believe Loki will do something about this as it is involving her familia children."

"It appears the girl had caught her interest." Fels explained making the old god sigh again.

"While Loki did change and became calmer ever since she descended, this does trouble me." Ouranos complained. "For now we will do no actions, but continue to observe the girl and guard her. Also pay an additional attention to the Loki familia now as well."

"As you wish." Fels nodded. "She is currently with the half-elf guild receptionist. It appears they are about to go eat breakfast."

"Eina Tulle was it? I'm thankful for her, for looking after the girl and being her guardian." Ouranos stated. "The girl is important. Especially for our plans for the near future." The god closed his eyes as he leaned back onto his throne. "Make sure she is safe. But try to only get involved if she is truly in danger as to not hinder her growth."

"As you wish."

**To be Continued.**

* * *

Afterword.

Hey ya!

How's it going? I hope you're all doing great. First of all I have to thanked everyone for being patient and supportive. Thank you! I do say this a lot, but it really does mean a lot to me.

Thanks for all the follows and favorites for the story! Thank you so much for the reviews! Tell me what you think about the story in a review or a message! have any recommendations regarding the story? Please feel free to tell me all about them in a review or/and a message!

If you spot any mistakes regarding spelling, grammar, and/or continuity, please tell me all about them and I'll try to correct them as soon as I can!

Thank you for reading!

See ya in the next chapter!

Laters~


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

It was once again a busy day for the guild.

Multiple adventurers of different levels came in and out of the guild as always. Some looking for quests posted at the bulletin boards properly scattered throughout the interior of the guild for an additional source of valis. Most though intend to go down the dungeon in hope of pushing through their growth as adventurers and make a name for themselves.

The stronger the adventurer, the more paths and opportunities open up for them.

While this was completely fine and a logical effect of the cause, some adventurers develop an ego as they go up in their ranks. This in turn turns into a problem as most level one adventurers, especially beginners, tend to get bullied by adventurers in higher level than them. And if these level one adventurers do not follow or bend, their lives mostly turn into hell.

An example of survival of the fittest.

An understandable part of nature.

But even so, that doesn't necessarily mean that Eina Tulle should like it!

After her breakfast with Belle, she went straight to the guild for her shift while Belle decided to walk around town some more before deciding whether she would go down the dungeon or not.

This made the half-elf worry for the girl due to her being a real eye-catcher despite not being conscious of it. In the past, as soon as it was known in Orario that the girl that Eina Tulle picked up was an aspiring adventurer not belonging in any familia, a lot has tried to get their hands on the girl. The most memorable ones used underhanded manners or tricks to get the girl. After numerous times of this happening, the girl had developed a distrust for adventurers belonging in big familias. Though this doesn't mean that Belle hated every adventurers without question, this does made her not to actively seek out familias.

Eina hoped that this would change given time, as there are good and decent adventurers out there just as many as the bad ones. That Belle would find other adventurers that she would develop a bond with and party up down in the dungeon. This would be the safest path for the girl.

But due to something irritable unfolding just a while back, this hope of hers had to be flushed down once again.

And it involved the Loki Familia out of all things!

While Eina respected the majority of the higher ups in the Loki Familia, especially Riveria Ljos Alf, she does find some of them quite rude and annoying. Though as a staff of the Guild, she couldn't voice this opinion out. But sometimes it just kept getting harder to kept things well hidden.

Especially involving their level 5 adventurer, the one called Vanargand, Bete Loga.

The same male adventurer whom was walking beside Misha Flott.

_'Wait.'_

_'What?'_

Eina had to rub her eyes and close them multiple times just to make sure she seeing things correctly. Despite her best efforts to make it certain she saw just seeing things due to stress, it turned out futile as she was indeed seeing perfectly fine.

From her place behind the desk, Eina could see the distinct pink hair of her friend, Misha Flott, a feet away beside the gray hair of Bete Loga. Though wishing the matter between Misha and Bete would not involve her, she could see that the both of them were slowly walking over to her direction. Eina could tell that Misha had a very anxious and uneasy expression on her face while Bete had a complicated one on his face.

Breathing in and out multiple times, Eina pressed her hands to her chest to calm herself down. It would not do well if she was to lose her composure while at work.

"Eina." Misha called out in a slightly worried tone.

Eina looked at her and noticed the troubled expression on her face as she gestured towards Bete Loga.

"Yes?" Eina wore her perfect professional receptionist smile. "Is there something I could help you with?"

"Bete-san is um.." Misha appeared to be thinking of the right word to say. "..he is looking for Belle-chan."

Hearing this, Eina could feel her heart halt for a second as she flinched visibly. Her smile became slightly strained as she desperately tried to keep her smile on and stay calm.

"Since it is known that you're responsible for Belle-chan." Misha continued with her still worried tone. "He asked if he could talk to you."

"IS there something you need from Belle?" Eina asked trying to hide her anxious tone.

"There is no need for you to know." Bete replied. "Just tell me where she is."

Eina could feel a vein pop in her head hearing the reply from the werewolf.

* * *

"You!" She called out as she saw a person pass by in front of her stall.

Hestia is a goddess.

Despite descending down from heavens a while back, she has failed to start her own familia. This was not due to the lack of effort from her part though, she just hasn't had any luck in recruiting her first familia member due to the fact the she is a new goddess in Orario and doesn't have an attractive facility to attract aspiring adventurers to join her familia. Her main base of operation or her home is an abandoned church which of course would be an unattractive base for upcoming adventurers.

Currently, she works at a stall to cover her personal expenses as her friend, Hephaestus had enough of her free-loading and has decided to kick Hestia out her Familia manor to the abandoned church where should learn how to take care of herself properly.

Though some might take the sight of a goddess working on a small stall on the street to be slightly pitiful, Hestia actually doesn't mind it and was in fact slightly enjoying her work. Though if she were to choose, she would defintely pick being a goddess of a successful familia.

The person called out be her stopped in her tracks and turned towards Hestia which in turn had the goddess' heart skip a beat.

Because the person in question was a young girl whom was certainly the most adorable being Hestia had ever seen.

She couldn't be more older than the age of 15. She had a very long and wild snow-white hair paired beautifully with her wine-red colored eyes. Despite the girl's body being hidden from view as it was covered by a dark gray cloak, it was clear to Hestia that the girl was a lot stronger than her image would suggest.

Her train of thought had to be cut short as she now noticed that the white-girl was now standing in front of her stall and due to the close distance she could now see the girl's features more clearly.

'_She's cute indeed!_'

"Do you mean me, Onee-san?" The white haired girl asked with a tilt of her head.

'_Is this girl trying to kill me with her cuteness or something!?_'

Hestia shook her head hard to rid herself of her conflicting thoughts. As she had performed countless times, Hestia revealed her professional smile.

"Would you like to buy some jagamarukuns?" She asked with her practiced smile.

"Jagamarukuns?" The girl repeated as she blinked her eyes several times. "Alright." She ended with a wide smile.

'_Guh!_'

Though the girl only paid enough for a single jagamarukun, Hestia couldn't help but give the girl an additional free one which made the girl say thanks with such a sweet smile.

Hestia felt that if she were to go back to Tenkai right now, she wouldn't mind it all that much if her last memory of Orario was of this girl and her sweet smile.

Watching the girl bite into the snack with a pleasant expression on her face made Hestia's heart sunk a bit. Not that she disliked the girl or anything, far from it in fact. She just imagined what it would be like to finally start her own familia and to have such an adorable girl as a member of her familia.

Without think much, Hestia asked before she could stop herself.

"Are you in a familia?"

Hestia's eyes widened a bit as she realised what she just asked and saw the expression of slight shock on the girl's face.

"D-do you have a familia, onee-san?" The girl asked with worry evident in her tone.

Seeing such an uneasy expression on the adorable girl's face made Hestia mentally kick herself.

"N-no. No one wants to join my familia." It hurt Hestia just admitting that fact. "So I really don't have one yet."

"Eh?" The girl looked at Hestia as if she was seeing the goddess grow another head. "Kami-sama without a familia?"

'_So she could tell that I'm a goddess._' Hestia wasn't sure before as the girl didn't really gave any indication that she noticed Hestia's aura.

"Not all gods has their familia, you know?" Hestia explained with a sad smile. "While sure most of us do want to establish one, but not everyone is fortunate enough to have someone join them when they're starting from scratch."

"Why do the gods want to have one?" The girl asked severely curious to the answer.

"Hmmm.." Hestia cupped her chin with her left hand as she fell into deep thought. After a few seconds of pure silence from her, she finally answered. "While I can't really speak for the others, most just want to establish themselves here and make a name for themselves. It could be through a wide variety of means, but most do have the same goal in mind." Hestia explained. "For me, while I do also want to be known and become a successful goddess, I really just do want to create a bond close to a family down here." Hestia finished with a smile.

While cheesy sounding, it was, in fact, the truth. Hestia did long for such a bond. To have children she could call her own and guide them to grow into excellent individuals.

* * *

After saying her good bye with the goddess Hestia along with a promise to return to the stall and become a regular customer, Belle walked in complete silence towards the guild.

Hearing such a pure and pleasant idea, from a goddess no less, made the girl contemplate about a few things.

First was such a goddess truly residing in Orario? Was she just spouting lies in order to lure new adventurers into joining her familia?

Despite Belle wanting to believa that more than anything, the sincere expression of the goddess from earlier paired with her genuine tone of longing made Belle start to question her skepticism regarding gods and their familias.

Or at the most, that goddess and her concept of familia.

Second in the mind of Belle was the question: are there even adventurers who would join a familia for such an aim? Would they even be content just by that aim alone?

To have a family.

Belle's chest ache as she thought about the concept of family. Where would she be if they were still with her? What kind of girl would she be if they were still around? Would she still be the same? Or would she be a different girl?

As she tried to dig deep into her mind for any memory involving her family, Belle felt a sharp pain course through her head. She winced as she grasped her head with both her hands.

Memories.

Why does it hurt?

She can't see.

She can't see anything.

It hurts.

Belle suffered in silence and didn't even realized that she was still walking non-stop until a familiar voice called out to her which made her stop in her tracks.

"Belle?"

Belle released her hand from her hands and looked up and saw Eina staring at her with a really worried expression. Turning around she had just now realized that she had already reached the interior of the guild?

"Belle?" Eina called out again as she approached the girl and gently grasped her shoulder which in turn made the girl flinch. Sensing this, Eina gently cupped Belle's cheek with her free hand and directed her eyesight towards her. "Are you alright? You look pale."

"Eina-nee?" Belle called out in a tone so soft in could be considered a whisper.

"Yes?" Eina replied with her still worried tone.

"Eina-nee?" Belle repeated as she clutched Eina's sleeves and pressed her own body onto the half-elf. "Eina-nee."

Though caught unaware, Eina's arms enveloped Belle in a secure but warm embrace. Reaching up to the girl's head, Eina gently patted her head. Seeing the girl like this made her glad that she lead Bete Loga off before Belle could arrive.

"Are you feeling unwell?" Eina asked worriedly. "I could ask for some time off so I can look after you."

Hearing her offer, Belle couldn't help but smile a bit. She was troubled, but just feeling the amount of genuine care the half-elf had for her had her feeling warm and safe. It was as if she was being pulled out from a bottomless lake she was slowly sinking in.

She was troubled, but she really couldn't bother Eina with such a thing. She didn't even know exactly why she was troubled. How can she ask for help when she can't even tell exactly why she was hurting.

"Alright." Eina said. "I'm asking for a time off and I'll take you back home and let you rest, ok?"

Belle looked and smiled before shaking her head.

"There's no need Eina-nee." Bell replied. "I was just... thinking about some stuff."

"Are you sure?" Eina asked as she used her thumbs to softly massage Belle's forehead. "I'm worried you might be sick."

"It's okay now, Eina-nee." Belle said before nuzzling her head in Eina's neck. "You made me feel all better!" She completed with a wide smile.

Seeing such a smile on the girl's face made the half-elf smile in relief. Though still worried, she decided to trust Belle for now as forcing her to speak whatever's on her mind would probably cause the girl more stress. In time, she would get the girl to tell her her worries.

"So what are you doing her?" Eina asked now in a bit of a better mood. "Heading down the dungeon?"

"Yes." Belle nodded.

"Okay." Eina nodded before raising her index finger and poking the tip of Belle's nose with her fingertip. "But should you feel unwell or anything wrong, you get right back up here! No buts at all!"

Belle looked at Eina's fingertip making her crosseyed before nodding. "Yes, Eina-nee."

"If I ever find out that you felt unwell but still remained down the dungeon, and I will know, I will have you grounded for an entire week!"

Belle gasped in utter horror at the mere idea of her being unable to leave and walk around in the city.

It's a nightmare!

"Do you understand?" Eina asked in a serious tone.

"Yes, Eina-nee!" Belle nodded vigorously. "I understand completely!"

"Good! Now come." Eina continued as she grasped Belle's hand gently. "I'll walk you to the dungeon's entrance before I return to work."

Belle smiled as she felt the warmth from Eina's hand slowly covering her entire being.

In truth, she knew that it was probably best for her to just remain at home or at the very least just walk around the city instead of heading down the dungeon.

However, deep inside her, she just couldn't help but feel there was something in the dungeon that was calling for her.

**To be Continued.**

* * *

**Afterword**

**First of all, I apologize. I don't really have any excuse why I'm so late. **

**Life just sucks hard.**

**Seeing such support for the story even after such a long time made me feel happy and it help quite a bit in making feel better.**

**Thanks so much.**

**Thanks for all the support.**

**Let me know what you think of the story in a review. If you have any tips or recommendation please feel free to tell me all about them in a review. If you spot any mistakes regarding spelling, grammar, and/or continuity, please tell me about them and I'll try to fix them as soon as I can.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**See ya in the next chapter.**

**Laters~**


End file.
